


A Whisper Of Love

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Scene, Comforting Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Castiel Comforts Dean after Sam went into the pit.Alternate Ending for Post Season 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagined this scene, thought it out and then wrote it out.

Dean pulled up outside of Bobby’s house, shutting off the Impala and getting out. He doesn’t bother locking, he just shuts the car door and makes his way inside the house.

Everything is wrong. This whole fucking thing is just wrong.

They had a plan! They would trap Lucifer back into his little slice of Hell and then they would use the three rings. They had a plan but of course, because they were the god-fucking-damn _Winchester’s,_ nothing ever worked the way they wanted it to.

Dean bursts through the door, making a bee line for Bobby’s stash. He pulls out a glass, fills it up the rim and drowns every last drop. He fills a second one, repeating the action with a numbing and dull feeling of satisfaction. He hears Bobby enter behind him and moves to silently pull out another glass and fills it up.

He hands it silently to Bobby who takes it with nothing more than a nod. Together they drink, standing in silence because neither of them have anything to say. They both feel the void of the man that should be with him.

Sam would have stood there between them, his giant form towering over both of them.

“So what’s the plan?” Bobby asks.

“Get drunk.” Dean answers, filling up his empty glass once more.

Before he can drown it, Bobby reaches out and gently grabs onto it. Dean stops, clenching his jaw as he turns to glares at him. Bobby says nothing, just takes the glass from his hand, placing it down on the table.

“Dean… You are going keep that promise you made to Sam, right?”

“You mean the part where I don’t spend my whole life trying to find a way to bring that sonuvabitch back? Yeah, sure am.”

“And the other part?”

Dean just stares at him, reaching out for his glass and drowns it in one swallow. He slams the glass down and turns around, walking away from Bobby, ignoring him when he calls out to Dean and just continues to force his legs to move towards the stairs to one of the old rooms.

When he enters he stops dead in his tracks.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He spits out at the Angel.

Castiel rises up from where he had been sitting on the bed and turns to Dean with a sad and mournfully expression on his face.

Dean shakes his head as he walks in further, the anger that had once been numbed by the booze, slowly starts boiling to the surface.

“You, do not get to look at me like that. I don’t care what sympathetic crap you’re about to pull out of your ass but I don’t need to hear it. Especially from you.”

Dean walks further into the room, right past Castiel and reaches down under the bed to pull out the duffle bag with his clothes in it. He can feel the Angel watching him, tracking his movement as he stands there on the other side of the bed.

Getting frustrated, Dean balls up one of the shirts in his hands and tosses it onto the bed in anger as he glares over to Castiel.

“You know what, Cas, how about instead of standing there saying fucking nothing, you go out, use some of your new found angel mojo and find a way to bring my brother back!”

Castiel sighs, shifting. “Dean, I understand-”

“No! You don’t understand shit! Sam and I were fine hunting monsters until you guys showed up! You assholes can’t fight your own battle, so you had to drag us into it! Like we haven’t lost enough already!”

“Dean-“

“Fuck off, Castiel.”

There is a long, winded silence between them, neither of them says much of anything.

Dean tries to hold himself up, and he succeeds for a short while, forcing himself to move and take out all the clothes in the bag.

_Dean…_

_Its okay, Dean…_

_It’s gonna be okay…_

Soon his legs buckle and Dean turns around slowly, away from Castiel as the tears leak from his eyes and pour down his cheeks. His body falls and he lands on the edge of the bed, his head bowed down as tears fall from his cheeks, down onto the floor.

He shakes his head… because he’s gone…

_Sammy is gone._

_Adam is gone._

He doesn’t make any sound, his teeth are gritted together to prevent any sound from coming out. His hands are in a tight fist, his fingers wrapped around the material of his shirt…

_Sam’s shirt._

He feels Castiel next to him as the angel lowers himself down onto Dean’s bed.

“What the hell are you doing here, Cas?” Dean forces out, his voice deep and his throat raw.

“I am here for you.”

Dean shakes his head, turning his head to look over at Castiel. The angel says nothing, he just places a hand on Dean’s back, rubbing in circles.

Dean looks away, staring down at the shirt.

“He should be here.” He whispers down to the shirt. “He should be here.”

Bowing his head, he cries into his baby brother’s shirt.

A hand grips his shoulder and pulls his closer and Dean goes willingly as Castiel’s other arm comes up to cradle his head. Dean shuts his eyes and shoves his face into the crook of the angel’s arm, the material absorbing his tears and muffling his sobs.

Castiel’s leans down onto his back as if to fully embrace Dean.

“You’re not alone, Dean.” Castiel whispers to him.

“You’re not alone…”

 

                                                                                                                     ***

 

As Castiel lays on the worn out thin mattress, facing Dean, he wonders…

Was all this truly worth it?

He completed his mission, he saved the world but the victory doesn’t feel quite… victorious.

Instead he feels empty. A feeling he didn’t even know existed and yet… He feels it right now. He feels as if something is missing, like something has been stolen from within him and even though his mind doesn’t know it yet, his body does.

Sunlight starts creeping in through the dusty window and Castiel turns away from Dean, looking over his shoulder as the sky slowly turns from a midnight shade, to the hopeful and beautiful shade of orange and pink, a tinge of yellow mixed in with the clouds, lighting up the world.

Slowly, Castiel shifts off the bed, careful not to stir Dean. He fixes his trench coat, readjusting it over his shoulders.

He stands there over Dean, feeling the strange desire to return to his previous position and watch Dean sleep, to take in the calm expression on his face, to watch as his brow twitch every now and then before they ease back.

But he can’t.

Repeating an act, he as only every witness others do, he lean down slowly, hesitantly until he is mere inches from Dean’s face before he plants a soft, breath of a kiss on his temple.

 

                                                                                                                        ***

 

A rustling sound wakes Dean up.

His eyes flash open, he sits up with a start, taking in his surrounds.

He looks over to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. Dean reaches out, placing his hand on the vacant side, letting the warmth seep into his skin.

He closes his eyes, letting out a small sad sigh.

He feels something, a small void within his soul, longing for the missing piece, longing for the one person that can fill it but… He also feels something else.

A small feeling.

A whisper of… Love.


End file.
